The Potter Surprise
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: What if Ron didn't walk in on Ginny and Harry. The kiss had gone further. Ginny had seduced Harry. Ginny fell pregnant. How would they survive under Voldemort's reign?
1. Musings

The Potter Surprise 

**1. Musings**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

He let something slip. Oh fucking Merlin, what am I going to do? The light of my heart, my brother and best friend what the hell are they doing. It's not like I didn't expect it to be something like this I even said something like that at Dumbledore's funeral but to hear conformation from my boyfriend… no ex-boyfriends mouth it paled me.

'Harry James Potter what are you doing?' I asked the posters The Harpies smiled cockily. If I get onto the team I will not become cocky like Morgan I promised myself, trying to distract myself. So the man, boy, man tomorrow I love is going to try and defeat You-Know-Who.

Would he come home? Would he die?

There it was I thought it. Had I accepted it? Fuck no! Well I want something to remember him by and if You-Know-Who gets him… no hell survive he's the bloody boy who lived after all. But if we don't see him for years at least I'll know the last memory he has of us will be my body. I don't think I'm cocky or anything but with by gorgeous copper hair and smouldering chocolate eyes finished off with my curves well there's a reason Potters like red heads.

Falling to sleep with plans of seduction in her mind Ginerva Molly Weasley relaxed for the first time since the break up.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry lay on his bed listening to Ron's breathings. Ron was always such a deep sleeper lucky really with all the nightmares Harry had had whether it be his mother and father, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Voldemort or the connection. Voldemort. Who was Gorgorovitch? What was his connection with Quidditch? Why did Voldemort want him? What had happened with their wands? Brothers? Where were the other horcruxes? What were they?

But the question that burned on his mind was Ginny? Did she love him? Did he do the right thing not telling her anything? Oh Ginny, my Gin. All he wanted was her love. Grow up, getting married, having children. It was times like this that he felt most embittered toward Voldemort and even a bit to Dumbledore. He thought of cherry taste of her lips on his. The way her eyes blazed deep brown with a fire that held his never wanting to let her go. The curves on her that he wanted to hold forever. The way their bodies moulded together when they snogged… snogged such an ugly word for something so passionate. Cho was nothing to Ginny. He hoped they would end up together after? Would there be a after? But if not he hoped she would find a good man no matter how good he was he would never be good enough for his Gin.

Two days till he would leave and maybe never come back: one way or another it would be over. Ginny was the only reason to live more than Hermione more than Ron. Three words that kept his hope alive: Ginerva Molly Weasley.


	2. A Birthday Gift

**2. A Birthday Gift**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

Hermione gave him a Sneakoscope. This gave me an ominous feeling they were heading into unknown danger, enough for dark arts detectors to be necessary. At the same time I would never ask him to be any less than I knew he was. Trying hard to ignore the glares Ron was giving Harry. Honestly, grow up Ron, we were dating is it so hard to get some alone time with my one true love.

'Harry can I talk to you…'

My darling brother glares. Hermione smiles holding Ron's hand. What's going on there I wonder silently. Hermione gives Ron a look and allows me to lead Harry to my room. Harry looks around silently looking like he's just been asked into Professor McGonagall's Office for sneaking an illegal dragon out at night. Just concealing a snort at this thought.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

She stands there her red locks framed by the golden morning light. Looking like an angel fallen from heaven. She smiles softly at Harry.

'I wanted to give you something.'

'You didn't have to.'

Ginny with the practice she's learnt from years of putting up with six protective brothers cut across him.

'So I thought about giving you something to remember me by while you're doing whatever you're doing. Encase you run into any stray veela.'

'To be honest I think dating opportunities will be on pretty thin ground.'

'There's my silver lining.' Ginny murmurs.

She moves towards Harry so gracefully it was as if she was veela. Harry completely forgetting: Voldemort, Ron, Hermione, horcruxes, the war. All there was she and he together at last.

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

He had never kissed me like this not when they got together or our times alone on the grounds. I felt his hands on my back his lips on mine kissing so passionately it felt I would faint from the joy of it. My hands on his chest: his on my back. I sneak my hands up his.

'Ginny I don't think we should be doing this,' he murmurs.

'Oh shut up and kiss me,'

Pushing him on my bed ignoring the creak I pull off his top, feeling the supple muscle born of Quidditch and warfare. He seems scared. Honestly this is the boy, man, my man who fearlessly stands up to You-Know-Who but is frightened of my body. I pull my top off taking his hand allowing him to feel my chest. He moans in longing I smile. He traces the line of my bra unbuckling the strap. We are topless in each others arms. I feel my trousers slide down while pulling the overlarge jeans of Dudley's further down. I feel his feet on my legs relishing the fact that we've both kicked off our shoes and socks. Murmuring into his neck inaudibly feeling the warmth of his body I turn onto my back pulling Harry onto to me. He is breathing heavily now which is when I feel the sensation of completeness that goes with Harry. He is gentle it was more perfect than I could ever imagine it. After several long moments we pull apart remaining in his arms.

'Stay,' I murmur

He looks at me sadly 'I can't. Ginny. I am the chosen one. Please Ginny this was never supposed to happen I don't want you in danger. Ginny just promise me one thing….' He trails off looking very nervous.

'Anything.'

'If we both survive this war will you marry me?'

'Harry James Potter I have wanted to marry you since I was ten years old of course I will my lover.'

Harry positively beams at this. My lover… well there's no denying it now. Harry smiles giving me one last kiss on my forehead trying to ignore the shivers sent down my spine. He pulls on his jeans and t-shirt. He smiles at me and leaves.

At Harry's birthday tea Mum asks how his birthday has been Harry smiles and says it has been his best birthday ever is he avoiding my eyes. Yes he feels the same way that I do. Oh Harry I wish you could stay.


	3. Gone

**3. Gone**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Trying to not look at Ginny dancing with Lee oh Voldemort how Harry hated him longing to go and dance with Ginny her hair bouncing up and down above her white gold dress looking more beautiful than all the veela at the wedding. Trying not to imagine being within her once again, shaking himself he busied himself turning to talk to Krum.

Suddenly Kingsley's lynx patronus burst into life wishing to say goodbye to Ginny but to no avail. Hermione and Ron had appeared beside him they took his hand and together they apparated away.

That night while watching Ron and Hermione falling to sleep holding hands his heart burnt, missing Ginny. Ginerva are you thinking of me. That night for the first time in sixteen years he had dreams of love of him and Ginny. When he awoke the next morning it was feeling more rested than he ever had with a small smile on his face.

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I awoke next morning with a hole in my heart. He's gone she thought. Repeating aloud this as though it would make it real but it did nothing. I cry for my lover, my brother and friend. I collect myself to walk down the stairs realising I'm not the only one who's been crying. Mum was sitting there eyes puffy with a mug of hot chocolate in her shaking hands, looking like she had been up all night. Which considering Mum was more than possible taking a leaf out of Mum's book I made myself a mug of hot chocolate.

'How are things, Mum?'

'Your brother has been cleared as being ill and won't have to return too school next year. Hermione has not been in contact. I haven't seen anyone after the wedding.'

I processed this what Mum meant was the Death Eaters believed our story about Ron, Harry and Hermione had not been in contact and the Order of the Phoenix had not been in contact probably because they had to go underground. Or we still were being watched. Or both, this thought did not give me any closure. I just nodded taking a long drink of hot chocolate to give me something to do. Scalding myself in the process, my eyes watered but I refused to cry Harry wouldn't. No don't think of him or I really would cry. Oh Merlin how I loved him. Why me? Why him? Out of all the guys I could love it would be the most wanted person in the whole entire world sometimes I just feel like going out and screaming.


	4. A Baby

**4. A Baby**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I had been feeling really odd for the past few weeks one minute I would be in tears, the next I would be in a fit of giggles. Mum and Dad have been giving me really odd looks. Well tomorrow at least I will be back at Hogwarts, alone. I mean there's Neville and Luna but how with Snape, the Carrows what will it be like. It's bad enough we're learning the Dark Arts and "Muggle Studies". Muggles are fine they are not animal not matter what those murders say.

Today I wake with a start running to the bathroom I throw up down the toilet. Ugh I would get ill just before going back to school my typical luck. Now feeling completely ravenous I go down to the kitchen to get cereal. I end up making myself a whole English breakfast. Afterwards I feel so exhausted I fall into bed burrowing into my pillow which still smelt of Harry. Waking up a few hours later I decide to pack for school tomorrow. Textbooks (yawn), pyjamas, cloaks, jumpers, Muggle clothes, wand, and toiletries. Wait… what was that? I sit on my bed and swear loudly enough for Mum to hear and give me telling off. I barely even registered she was in the room. All I could think was I was late. Okay so I wasn't exactly exact but two weeks come on. I didn't think of protection but it was my first time swearing like a sailor I decided no to say anything until I was sure.

After lunch I went to the Muggle corner shop bringing Luna along with me explaining all that had happened. In Luna's airy fairy way she accepted it without a question. I was beginning to wonder what I'd do if I was pregnant. Not tell who the father was for one. Neville would help he was brilliant. I could say he was the father they were both dark haired after all just hopefully it wouldn't inherit its fathers characteristic green eyes.

Buying a pregnancy test was easier than she had thought all I had to do was present the Muggle money. I went to Luna's where I tested it in Luna's room we watched it change. I gasped feeling faint. So there it was I was pregnant with a Potter a nervous giggle escaped. Luna looked at me concerned.

'I'm okay. No I'm not what is You-Know-Who going to do to me, to it… I mean my child?' My child a smile lit my face… our child. No matter what happened I would always have this child to remember the love of my life.

'Tell your parents.' When Ginny didn't look convinced 'their going to find out, you love them, they need to know. Then find a guy who's willing to risk his life pretending to be the father of His child.'

'Will you help me?'

'You're my best friend Ginny you've always been so kind to me even though people call me Looney now it's my turn to help you.'

'Thank you?'


	5. Telling

**5. Telling**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

'Hello girls. Good time in the village?' Dad asked us.

Oh well here goes nothing 'Dad I'm pregnant.'

If I was pregnant that was nothing to the pause while Mum and Dad processed this new information. At this moment Charlie who was going back to Romania tomorrow walked in. 'What's up it feels like the newbies when they see their first dragon? But no seriously what's wrong?'

'Ginny's just told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that she's pregnant?' Luna said smiling serenely.

'What!' Charlie shouted sounding so much like Ron it almost gave Ginny hysterics. 'Who's the father? Whoever it is I'll introduce it to the Horntail.' Charlie snarled.

'Too late for that,' muttered Ginny at the looks I was getting I realised I needed a further explanation 'he's already got up close and personal with a nesting Horntail.'

I saw Charlie's eyes go wide with shock and fear 'Oh!' looking like he was going to say Harry's name. I quickly said in a high voice 'Yes Neville,' Ginny said pointedly. They looked confused for a moment then Charlie understanding nodded. 'He doesn't know yet I'll tell him tomorrow in private but it is due around April.' They nodded still in shock. 'Can you tell the others but you know my child and the young Lupin will be in the same year.' They all nodded. Luna and I walked out and I beamed 'that went better than I expected.'

That night we heard that Kingsley had almost been arrested but had managed to escape, just. The taboo became public knowledge I just hope Harry, Ron and Hermione learnt not to say the name. I worried especially about Harry I tried to tell myself that it was because Harry never called You-Know-Who well You-Know-Who but deep down I knew that it was because I loved him more than Hermione, more than my brother, more than anyone.


	6. Help Me

**6. Help Me**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I ran through the barrier at Kings Cross just like I had done since I was old enough to walk to take Bill.

'Are you sure it's okay? I mean I'm pregnant.' I asked for what must be the billionth time.

'Yes Ginny dear. Now look after yourself and your child don't go getting in trouble.' Mum said glancing around fearfully hugging her daughter enough for about seven children say hello to Neville for me.

'Yes Mum,' moaned Ginny, red faced.

I walked along the train glad that I was not showing, yet. Ignoring the boys staring at her honestly half these guys had girlfriends. There's more to girls than looks at least Harry got about before realising what was there all along.

At the end of the train were Neville and the blonde Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott. Luna joined them after waving goodbye to her father. She smiled that serene, knowledgeable smile of hers. 'Oh hello your Hannah Abbott – are you going out with Neville?' now that I looked I could see that Hannah was resting her head on Neville's shoulder and had blushed at Luna's comment. 'Oh that's a shame Ginny was hoping to use you.' At this Hannah spluttered glaring at me.

'Oh no not like that,' taking over from Luna 'I mean…' and then promptly I burst into tears.

They gaped at me Neville and Hannah had never seen me cry, ever. Luna patted her on the arm 'Pregnant woman emotional, you know.' Luna smiled knowledgeably.

I glared at her 'I'm not emotional.' I half-shouted through my tears.

'Of course not dear,' Luna replied humouring me which caused me to glare some more.

'Is it safe here? …To talk.' I say far more calmly. Neville cast mufflito no one was snooping.

'So pregnant,' the frowning 'but what's that got to do with me?'

Hannah frowned 'you two you've never I mean its not yours is it Nev?' looking frightened.

'No' we said together I went on to talk 'it was Harry's birthday I wanted to leave behind something to remember me by but I… we… we…forgot all about protection. Please… Neville… I don't want my child to be hurt… please,' I stutter sounding so very like Quirrell.

'Of course he will won't you Neville?' Hannah states.

'Of course,' he/she's Harry's child I would never do anything else.

'O thank you!' flinging my arms around Neville in a new cascade of tears. Neville looked very shocked when she pulled away his relief was evident. Then eyeing Hannah she smiled 'you don't mind do you?'

'Well I can't say I'm thrilled with the idea of telling the world my boyfriend has been sleeping with another girl but for the child. The child is a child and if protecting it means embarrassment then that's what we'll do.'

'Oh thank you,' flinging her arms around the surprised couple sobbing again. 'Maybe our right I may be a tad emotional.' The three friends exchanged looks not sure exactly what to say to the pregnant teenager until Luna started talking about Nargles she had found in her Plum Bush.


	7. Everyone Knows

**7. Everyone Knows**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

It was Halloween I had managed to stop myself being invited to Headless Nick's Deathday Party – if that's one could call it – on account of homework. Malfoy was commenting on her being overweight just like her mother when I flew off the handle as I had been for a while now been prone to do. 'My mother is not fat she just happens to have had seven children. And as you should know I happen to be eating for two.' Turning to see a group of gaping first years 'yes I'm pregnant have you never seen a pregnant woman before I don't care that I'm only sixteen why don't you lot go eat bogies,' I snarled.

Next thing I saw was Neville and McGonagall coming foreword Neville looked at 'Ginny it's okay now you don't calm down and come with me,'

McGonagall smiled at me sadly 'Longbottom, Weasley, come to my office now,' she spoke curtly 'Back to your commons with you. Yes you too Mr. Malfoy.' Sitting down at her desk she asked me if I would like some shortbread. To say I was shocked was an understatement I knew she had done the same to Harry but she cared about him. 'You mother contacted me about your situation,' guessing this was Order of the Phoenix related I nodded 'now you're the not the first case I've dealt with go and speak to Madam Pomfrey. Longbottom go with her.'

'Yes Professor,' Neville spoke curtly. Together we walked out meeting Hannah in the corridor.

Madam Pomfrey seemed very happy with where I was at but asked be to come and see every second Thursday. Personally I didn't see the point surely I'd know if something was wrong but when I said this Madam Pomfrey glared so forcefully I agreed forthwith.


	8. Missing

**8. Missing**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

The Carrows had pulled me up again for any involvement I had with Dumbledore's Army after Neville had graffitied the Great Hall with Dumbledore's Army Still Recruiting and any relationship with Undesirable No. 1 she wanted to yell at him: none but the fact that I'm five months pregnant with his child. None at all but for my unborn child's fate I kept calm.

We were again in the end carriage. No one approached us the DA members didn't want the Death Eaters to get suspicious and everyone else were terrified of getting on my bad side or getting their names dragged through the mud with us.

That's when they came.

There were twelve of them. All in long billowing dark robes like grim reapers. Silver mask glinting eerily in the morning light like spectres. They grabbed Luna we tried fighting but they were to strong before long they had her. We knew why Xeno's Quibbler was to supportive of Harry.

I burst into noisy tears. Neville and Hannah tried there best to comfort to me but to no avail. I'd never felt so stressed. Then a pain started in my abdomen which flowed to my legs and places I don't like to mention. I was gasping for breath which I suddenly felt short of. Hannah and Neville were looking at me weirdly.

'Ginny are you okay?'

That was when I began to cry in pain, moaning, 'oh it hurts,' Hannah was on her knees with me Neville holding my hand hot tears running down my cheeks. There was a warm sensation down under. Why were my trousers down? They were murmuring reassuring words who was it? If the Death Eaters had gone why it did feel as though they were torturing me but I wanted it? WTF? Was I suddenly a masochist… well it made sense why else would I fall in love with the Boy Who fucking live. 'Harry… Harry… Harry' I murmured. Then suddenly the pain lessened it was still there but not so deep. A high pitched voice cried. Cringing as I slowly sat up I looked at the little pink thing. Arnie… I thought… no my baby. Definitely not Neville's she was beautiful she could be Lily all over with a tuft of red hair covered in blood. The baby stopped crying looking into my eyes those eyes. Eyes I'd never forget not if I lived to be as old as Dumbledore: almond shaped, green as emeralds, looking like they good see right through to my heart: Harry's eyes. With this blackness took over.


	9. St Mungo's

**9. St. Mungo's**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

'She's four month early,' said a voice I didn't recognize 'we think it must be due to the stress of having seeing her friend disappear. Luna she's been kidnapped of course they'd say disappear – too afraid they'd be next not to say anything else. Opening her eyes a fraction I took in the scene Mum and Dad were standing with a Healer looking worriedly, Tonks and Professor Lupin were standing with tired expressions the new Minister had done the new couple no favours, Fred and George were looking uncharacteristically serious, Neville and Hannah looked tired like they'd been up all night. I looked over to the window it was morning. Why was I here?

What was I missing?

Green eyes? Harry? No my child. Me and Harry's baby. Sitting up she felt the blood rush to her head. 'Where's my baby? Where's my baby?' she all but begged.

Mum moved to her 'its okay Ginny dear she's fine' but I cut off the rest of Mum's sentence with a cry of she 'She? She's a girl can I see her please?' I exclaim excitedly. 'Can she?' Molly glances over to the Healer. The healer nods 'As long as she goes in the wheel chair.' I grimace but put up with it to see my daughter.

In the small incubator wearing pink robes was a little girl with red hair. I'd never felt so much joy. How could one so small bring so much love? I finally realised why Mum had so many children a fact that baffled me before hand but no longer. I realised I was holding in a breath and breathed 'she's just perfect'

The healer smiled 'do you want to hold her?' I nodded mutely unable to say anything.

'My baby Emerald Muriel Weasley' the healer smiled you'll have to register Miss Weasley but all seems to be in order let me just get you packed and you can leave today after you and Emerald's check up.

We were all set I had been given the right potions to stabilise myself as long as I stayed off my feet till Christmas I would be fine and Emerald was fine as long as she continued taking vitamin supplements to get her up to normal weight but then she was very early.


	10. Christmas Blues

**10. Christmas Blues**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

The Christmas meal was a quiet affair especially compared to last year. Lupin and Tonks sat together, Bill and Fleur had decided not to come first Christmas together and all, Charlie was in Romania, Percy is still not talking to us, Fred and George are playing exploding snap, Ron, Hermione and Harry are who knows where. Then a patronus appeared for a second I thought it was a stag. Harry how does he know? Then a rush of disappointment a goat whose? The others knew but weren't saying. Then it felt like all hope had gone from the world 'he knows Emerald get her out of there.'

I sat there frozen numbly clutching Emerald to my chest 'No,' I whispered.

Everyone else had their wands out but we were surrounded by at least ten to one all for a little baby. A laugh escaped her mouth Emerald looked at her weirdly this is such a Potter thing. The same thing had happened with Harry when he was born well we know where she gets it from.

But Lupin looked around 'I'm sorry Ginny' and pointed his wand at Emerald and _tutaminis_ and she felt her arms become empty. 'She's dead,' says a death eater harshly. Mum gasps and bursts into tears the Death Eaters cold laughter fill the air followed by cracks as the disapparate leaving a broken girl.

'EMERALD!' I scream over and over and over again collapsing to my knees sobbing. After a while I get up still distraught but not hopeless. I'm angry. 'Remus John Lupin,' I say I'm not shouting I'm barely whispering 'your own wife is expecting a child if that child was in danger would you kill it.'

'No. Gin…'

'THEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME AND HARRY'S CHILD.' I launch myself at the man determined to pummel every part of him I can get at the break down and cry.

'It's okay Ginny. Ginny look at me Emerald is not dead,' he said is brown eyes looking at me with such wonderful honestly I can't help but trust him.

'She's… she's not?' I choke a sense of hope I'm scared to trust beginning at the centre of my heart.

'No.' he speaks quickly as though afraid I'll start attacking him again '_tutaminis_ means Protection. She'll have gone somewhere that she'll be safe and protected until it is safe for you to go and find her.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Do you honestly think I'd kill my best mate's granddaughter?'

'No,' murmured I from the ground where I kneeled. I felt strong arms around me as Dad led me up to my room giving me a sleeping draught I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. A New Name

**11. A New Name**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

There in the middle of London was a large stone Children Home by the name of Railview Children Home. The house was Victorian style with four floors, large glass windows, the bricks themselves were white-grey, and the mouth was black with a golden knocker the shape of an ox. Around the Magnificent House were gardens a rose garden, a playground with a large swing set and broken buckets and spades in a wet sand pit. Leading up to the door were large hedges their leaves evergreen despite the snow falling on the ground. You could hear the shouts and laughter of children of all ages from within the building. The inhabitants were just settling around the table for a nice roast turkey Christmas Dinner donated by some charity or another.

If you were to look under the left hedge at this moment you may see something rather peculiar. In a ball of gold light a child had just appeared this child was dressed in a red Santa outfit complete with. She looked surprised her green eyes alive with interest at her resting place. She had a sheaf of red hair that stuck up at odd ends at the back. For those who knew her they would say she inherited it off her father or grandfather but had never met either. Her father being on the run from before she was born; her grandfather had been dead for over sixteen years. This child's name was Emerald (for her eyes) Muriel (for her great-great Aunt) Potter. Looking around Emerald began to cry for her mother, grandparents and uncle she cried and cried to no avail.

Sometime that evening when the children had been put to bed the old social worker had gone to put Christmas wrapping paper out when she heard the cries of a baby. Using her keen sense of hearing that had been honed after three decades of working with rowdy children she followed the sound of the child's cries to under the hedge. She felt so angry what kind of people could be so cruel to leave a child under a bush in the snow.

What she found confused the woman more than she could say though the child had been out there for a while she was obviously loved. She wore a novelty outfit with a little Father Christmas outfit with bells and a hat and everything. 'Hello little one, who are you then?' she smiled at the red headed child who smiled with bright green gems.

Entering the pristine white hall she called 'Sophie. Get a changing bag and some pyjamas,'

'Right you are Helena, Mam.' The young social worker; petite and blonde with eyes of a silver-blue walked in she gasped at the babe. 'Who's the baby?' she asked in broad cockney completely at odds with her gentle appearance.

'Don't know someone left it under the hedge?'

'Who would do such a thing?'

'I don't know but whoever did must have had a reason look at her outfit and she's well nourished she's in wonderful health so our only question is what happened to force her to be left here.' Giving the baby the bottle she looked at Sophie 'but the first question is what do we name her now we have her? Emerald – for her eyes?'

'Nah – too old fashioned.'

'Jade – same reason.'

'Is that not a bit chavvy?'

'Oi don't knock us chavs?'

'You're not a chav I have no idea why you pretend to be one. Okay how about Mary or Christie for Christmas.'

Sophie snorted 'No something nice for a teenager as well as a baby. Imagine being called Mary it's the name for your old Aunt. Okay how about this Ruby.'

'Chavvy.'

Sophie rolled her eyes 'okay how about Jem – for her green eyes.'

'Well it's a bit modern but what about Jemima – you can call her Jem if you really must.'

'Jemima… Jem-i-ma. Jemima. I like it.'

'Good but we still need to find a suitable surname. We found her under a hedge how about Hedge?'

'How many people do you know called Hedge? No how about Winters for the season which we found her – Jemima Winters?'

'Yes. Okay tomorrow we phone the police about Miss Winters and get her a birth certificate sorted out she can't be more than a fortnight old. How about the tenth of December?' when Sophie nodded she smiled and placed little Jemima in a crib in the nursery sharing it with another little girl orphaned by unknown causes she was left with a childminder while her parents had a date they were found dead but it looked like they had been frightened to death. Apparently this was becoming more and more frequent since June 1995 there had been rumours that this was a new epidemic but there was no evidence one way or another. You'll look after Jemima Winters won't you Grace Bones?' the child did not show any sign of having hear which she probably hadn't being lost in dreams.

The old caretaker smiled in content.


	12. Reunion

**12. Reunion**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Ron was talking about the Taboo it made a lot of sense. They were trying to stay out of Hermione's way because she was still angry with Ron for abandoning them. Harry had filled Ron in on their adventures since they had parted. Ron had told Harry about the taboo. Ron now turned to Harry as though something had just occurred to him.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Tell you what?' Harry asked blankly.

'That you slept with my little sister,' Ron stated looking at Harry furiously.

Harry felt the colour rise in his cheeks. 'How? How the hell did you find that out? I mean Ginny isn't one to go around blabbing. I mean not that I mind. Just I didn't think you'd want to know?' sighing 'Your very protective of you innocent little sister I thought you'd hate me.'

'No but I wish I could be prepared for finding out my little sister gives birth,'

'What? Ginny had my child? But we only slept together once and that was on my birthday and that was like five months ago.'

'I know it was when Luna was kidnapped by Death Eaters she got stressed and went into premature labour,' Ron says heavily.

'She's okay? Ginny? My child's okay? Their both okay?' Harry shouted, panicky causing Hermione to glare at them but he didn't care.

Hermione came over to glare at Ron what are you shouting about 'Harry and Ginny's daughter.' This shut Hermione up.

But Harry was far too excited 'Daughter?' he squealed.

'Yes a daughter I've never seen her I mean I think Ginny would all but kill me if she found out that I had ditched you.'

'Me and her both,' muttered Hermione under her breath but seemed too interested in Harry's daughter to do much else.

'Wow,' smiled Harry at the little red haired who's hair stuck up at odd angles just like Harry's did, green-almond shaped eyed girl 'she could be another Lily. Wait you said she was premature how come she's the right size.'

'Honestly Harry don't you ever read there are potions and spells which can get a child up to full health quickly.'

'What's her name?' Harry asked glad she was a healthy child.

'Emerald Muriel Weasley well Potter if you defeat Voldemort Ginny hasn't exactly publicly announced the fact that her baby is the daughter of Undesirable No. 1.'

'Oh good I'd hate for either of my girls to be any danger because of me but her eyes won't it be obvious.'

'I don't know I left when she was only a week and a half old. Sorry I don't have more information for you Daddy.'

At this Harry positively beamed 'When was she born?'

'On the Hogwarts Express: the 14th.'

'I just hope I live to see her. My red headed girls.'

Ron and Hermione smiled at Harry's elation. The Golden Trio had reunited over the love of one shining gem of a child.


	13. No Happy Ending

**13. No Happy Ending**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

It's happened oh why didn't I think I know Harry I love him. I should of realised he would directly blame himself for Fred's, Lupin's, Tonks's, Collin's death. I felt someone watching me out on the ground it was him in his cloak I know it was I know it.

I can't breathe oh Merlin I'm hyperventilating. 'No,' I scream 'He did not die trying to run away he died because he was something you never were,' she was shouting a Voldemort she didn't care any more. Her daughter was gone, the man she loved was gone who cared about anything anymore 'he was a good man, loyal and brave right to the very end I don't care if he's dead or not he'll never be gone as long as he remains in our hearts.'

'What's you name, girl?' Riddle asked in that terrible, high, cold voice of his.

'Ginny Weasley,'

'The Boy's girl,'

'Yes,'

He smiled a cruel and terrible smile 'well you have bravery I value bravery join me.'

'Never,'

'I think that Hogwarts should have only one house that of my ancient, noble ancestor –'

'Is that what you call Slytherin? The only one worst than he is you.'

'Silence,' he cast a silencing charm on her but it did not work. He summoned the sorting hat it promptly gave me the Sword of Gryffindor I chopped the snake's head off. 'NO!' screamed Voldemort.

'I didn't know you cared,' Then I felt hands on my shoulder forcing me back into the crowd a touch I never thought I'd feel again, 'Harry' I whisper I could hear mutterings take place around the grounds. Harry and Voldemort circled each other talking about things I didn't understand until Harry cast expelliarmus and Voldemort Avada Kedavra the spell rebounded and Voldemort fell back it was over finally. Nobody seemed clear about what to do but I ignoring the rest ran out to the centre where Harry stood awkwardly and kissed him so passionately that I thought I would die from it.

The celebrations began as we spoke about all that had passed. Before long he wanted to know about Emerald. I told him what had happened.

When trying to retrieve Emerald it turned out that only the one who had cast the spell could then reverse the spell with Remus dead we would have to find her ourselves. Not that we cared we just wanted out daughter back.


	14. Epilogue

**14. Epilogue**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Teddy and Andromeda now live with Harry in Godric's Manor with his house elves and sprawling gardens. They were happy… or almost. They were searching for their lost daughter but to no avail. At twenty-three Harry got married to a twenty-two year old Ginny by April next year James Sirius was running around trailing after Teddy trying out his first broomstick (courtesy of Godfather Ron Weasley). Two years later in June little Albus Severus, Al, all green doe-eyed with Cousin Rose (Ron and Hermione's daughter). Another two years on a month after Harry had turned twenty-eight little Lily Luna came into the world, copper hair contrasting with her black haired brothers. Wild and excitable just like her mother. The hero, head Auror at the age of seventeen and star Quidditch Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies had found completion.

Or had they? They were all on the lookout for their first daughter. If you were to go into Harry's office you would find a locker full of images and maps on possible locations of a girl. The daughter they had lost to the war and who no one knew where was. Emerald Muriel Potter.

The girl grew up as Jemima 'Jem' Winters best friends with Grace Bones to odd balls (witches) thrown together by a war they knew nothing of. A war which would come again!

**To Be Continued in Emeralds and Teddies**


End file.
